Will We Make It Through?
by Hi' I am human
Summary: When Cat has her heart broken, will she ever learn to trust Beck again? Moderate swearing in future chapters, so rated T, just to be safe, BeckXCat, with Cade friendship moments.
1. Chapter 1

Cat Valentine wondered into school her pink back slung over her back as she walked over to her locker, she looked around for her friends, her red jeans and white jumper caught the attention of Sinjin who walked over and blocked her view "And then i dropped Lincolns cousins barbers tooth" Cat just nodded and smiled as Sinjin just babbled on unaware that Cat was scanning the room, she finally noticed them , she saw Andre, Jade, Robbie, Trina, Beck and Tori making out and – she did a double take, she saw her boyfriend of 2 years making out with her friend. The red-head ran over to Beck, to see if what she was seeing was real. It was. A small sob escaped her lips, and she ran off, Beck paled as he realised what he had done. "Oh my God" he whispered as everyone glared at him, that's when the whispers started, everyone just stared, Cindy Malone – the schools gossip – posted on her The Slap page what she saw and then: Chaos erupted.  
>"How could you do that to Cat"<br>or "Tori, you're so lucky"  
>and from Sinjin "Wanna make out Jade?" <p>

Jade however was hot on the trail of Cat who was in the Hollywood Arts Girls bathroom, with mascara streaming down, sobbing into the slender body of her stuffed Giraffe, Mr. Longneck.  
>"How could he do that to me" She squeaked between sobs, Jade just looked sympathetically at her best friend of 13 years. <p>

"_Hi, you're Jadelyn right? I'm Caterina, but nearly everybody" She stuck her tiny arms out to emphasize a lot of people, "call me Cat, well except my grandma and my daddy when he is angry at me, but that's not often, do you love your daddy?" she asked innocently, the young toddler known as Jade, dressed in black, sipped her juice and began "Firstly, everyone calls me Jade, secondly, Caterina is a __**STUPID **__name" Cat bit her lip in an attempt not to cry, "And thirdly my dad hates- why're you crying?" young Jade realised she had hurt this young girls feelings for no reason, from then on in, she made it her responsibility to protect her and help this young girls keep her innocence. Forever._

Jade embraced her in a hug, enveloping her to the point where Cat could barely breathe, but she didn't mind. At that point Tori came into the bathroom with a smug look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vega, GET OUT!" Jade growled menacingly at the Latino as she edged that bit too close to Cat for Jade's liking, Cat backed away and hid behind Jade as the Goth stood in front of her protectively, and stared the brunette down. 

"Kitty Cat, Beck says hi" She taunted with a smirk plastered on her face, Cat felt the tears spring to her eyes, as the words echoed through her mind. _Why would Beck kiss Tori? We've been going out for 11 months, 3 weeks and 2 days! 5 days until out 1 year anniversary and he just- _Cat was pulled out her thoughts by the sound of Jades fist connecting with Tori's jaw, now no matter how much Cat detested violence she couldn't help the smile that crawled onto her lips and she heard the crack echo around the girls room.  
>"Not so violent now, huh Vega?" Jade growled into the unconscious girl, she turned around to see her petite red-head friend holding herself up on the counter crying, she wrapped her arm around her best friend not caring about the crowd now forming in the restroom. Beck, Andre and Robbie ran in, seeing the commotion, asked a girl what happened.<br>"Hey Jocelyn, what happened?" Beck nudged the girl standing at the front, she turned to see Beck standing there she looked up at him.  
>"Cat saw you and Tori kissing and ran in here, Jade followed and so did Tori, Jade and Tori started to argue, Tori said something bad about Cat, like "Little Slut" apparently, Jade lost it and punched her square in the jaw, and knocked her out, this is all YOUR fault though" and with that, Jocelyn walked away.<br>"Crap, Cat, baby, I am so sorry I-" Cat snapped her head in the direction of Beck, she saw red.  
>"You know what Beck? I don't want to hear it! It was bad enough you slept round Alyssa Vaughn's house, but for you to kiss Tori, that is the thin end of the wedge, well now Beck! You're free to be with her, have a nice life. I know I won't. I'll always love you, but I'll never like you as a friend again" She said calmly but adamantly, but her eyes said differently, they said:<br>"Why did you hurt me?"  
>"I gave you everything for nothing"<br>"Didn't you love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

But Cat and Jade also knew something Beck could know. And he never would. Cat was 4 weeks pregnant. It was Beck's. 1 month along.  
>"Jadey, what am I going-"she was cut off by Jade calm voice,<br>"We're going to sort it out, that's what, I'm NEVER going to leave you" Jade assured, but she knew if normal Cat was bad, then pregnant, hormonal, scared Cat was going to be whole other story, in fact, she asked herself, will we even make it through?  
>"Thank you" Cat just smiled at Jade, by now everyone had left the crazy scene, and Principle Eikner had came into the room unnoticed until he announced himself.<br>"What happened girls?" He asked carefully as he saw the state of Cat but determinedly once he saw the unconscious Latina on the cold, white floor.  
>"Tori kissed Beck while Cat was dating him, then came in here taunting Cat and then began threatening and insulting Cat" Jade began, <em>She insulted me? Little gank! Oh no, sorry Tori, wait no I'm not, she totally made out with my boyfriend. GANK! GANK! GANK! <em>– Cat began giggling, they both looked at her as though she had two heads.  
>"Cat, is that true, she insulted you? And threaten to hurt you bad, real bad?" He asked slightly worried at the sight of giggling Cat.<br>She pulled herself together enough to answer the question, "Yes sir, she did" she put her hands to her mouth and began to silently sobbed as she began to realise she was single, pregnant and had to tell her parents.  
>"Aw Kitty, it's ok! I'm here" Jade soothed her hysterical friend, as she enveloped her in a hug, rubbing circles on her back, Cat just cried, she missed Beck and her mum and dad and brother and, well everyone, apart from Jade, was going to hate her and this she was a slut.<br>"Everyone's gonna hate me!" The petite red-head exclaimed emotionally, "I can't do this Jade, I don't want to be a mom" She whispered the last part into Jades ear, as Jade sighed.

2 WEEKS LATER

Cat laid on her bed and cried. She was fed up. Of everything. Beck had kept apologising but Cat had lost all faith. She wasn't happy. She wasn't hyper. She was depressed. She was sad. Everyone had noticed. But most of all the morning sickness was the worst. How was she going pull through?  
>"Cat Honey, are you ok?" Called up Cat's mom, Delilah, she was extremely close with her mom, but she was too afraid to tell her about her... predicament.<br>"I'm fine mom" Cat lied, she hated lying but knew it was necessary.

She sniffled and got of her bed, she walked over to her wardrobe, covered in pictures of her and her friends. Her and Jade, Her and Andre, Her and Robbie, Her and Trina (Yes Trina) and her and ... Beck. Those pictures were coming down later. She got out a pink tank top and grey sweats. She grabbed her pear phone and her headphones. She updated her The Slap pages saying; Going to Jades! Enjoy your evening's The Slappers!

It was a cold night out, the sun was just setting and there were dogs howling. The streetlights were turning on as Cat saw the sun go further down.  
>"Night Mr. Sun" She sighed as she turned the corner approaching Jade's street.<p>

She walked up her drive way and knocked on the door, to the West residence.  
>A tall, pale women in her mid-forties opened the door. Cat smiled and Mrs. West retuned the smile.<br>"Hi Mrs. West, is Jade in?" Cat asked politely.  
>Mrs. West nodded "Yep Honey, she's upstairs, go on up!"<br>"Thank you" Cat called down, as she came to Jade's room.

"Hi Hi Jade" Cat greeted cheerfully.  
>"Hi Cat, come on in" Jade replied. Jade's room was completely black, with occasional shades of red and blue.<br>"Cat; when are you going to tell you mum?"  
>"Soon Jade, soon"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: Still don't own it; guess kidnapping Dan Schneider doesn't work, huh? And I don't own Christina A's song!  
>LittleMissVictorious: Awh thank you; I've read them; they're amazing! You're a very talented writer, that's why this chapter is dedicated to you! <strong>

Cat had returned from Jade's at 10pm that night, she needed a way to channel all of this negative energy into something creative, like a song. She sat on her bed, in her pink room, in grey sweats and a pink tank with a unicorn on the front. Suddenly an idea her! She started furiously scribbling away at her pink Hello Kitty notepad. Beck would regret what he did, she'd make sure of it.

The next day at Hollywood Arts, Cat was ready. She told Jade her plan and Jade thought it was pure genius.

"Up now, performing in our assembly" announced Principle Eikner "Is Cat Valentine, performing You Lost Me"

Cat took her position on the stage; he was in a pair of White skinny jeans and a pink top with 'KK' written on the front and white converse.

_**I am done, smoking gun  
>We've lost it all, the love is gone<br>She has won. Now it's no fun  
>We've lost it all, the love is gone <strong>_She took the microphone off the stand and walked up to Beck and sat on the edge of the stage and sang to him._****_

_**And we had magic  
>And this is tragic<br>You couldn't keep your hands to yourself **_She pointed directly at Beck who sunk back in his seat._****_

_**Chorus:  
>I feel like our world's been infected <strong>_The audience began to cheer for Cat as she poured all her feelings out in the song._**  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We found our life's been changed  
>Babe, you lost me<strong>_

She walked back to centre stage and put the microphone back on the stand and continued to sing straight at him, the entire audiences eye's were focused on Beck, who was now bright red._****_

_**And we tried, oh how we cried  
>We lost ourselves, the love has died <strong>_She looked at Beck sadly._**  
>And oh, we tried, you can't deny<br>We're left as shells, we lost the fight**_

_**And we had magic  
>And this is tragic<br>You couldn't keep your hands to yourself**_

_**Chorus:  
>I feel like our world's been infected <strong>_Cat began to really get into the song and forgot about the audience and the baby, just on how she felt. Right Now  
><em><strong>And somehow you left me neglected<strong>__**  
>We found our life's been changed<br>Babe, you lost me**_

_**Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet  
>But you chose lust when you deceived me<br>You'll regret it but it's too late  
>How can I ever trust you again? <strong>_She pointed directly at Beck, with anger in her eyes, Beck looked at her sadly.  
><em><strong><br>Chorus:  
>I feel like our world's been infected<br>and somehow you left me neglected  
>we found our life's been changed<br>Babe, you lost me**_

As the song ended and the music faded out, the whole school erupted into riotous applause, except for Tori, who came bounding up to the stage in a fit of anger. The school began to file out but as they all guess the scene before them they all sat back in their seats.

"Valentine!" Tori shouted in anger "Who the hell do you think you are, singing that song to MY boyfriend!" She continued to yell at the petite red-head who couldn't take it anymore. She snapped.  
>She back-handed Tori right across the face.<br>"A better person than you Tori, that's who" And with that Cat walked as calmly as she could towards Jade who had a gaping mouth and her arms wide open, for her best friend.

"You know what Jade" She began "I think, I'm going to be alright" She smiled as she rested her head on her raven haired friends shoulder.  
>"I know you are Kiddo" Jade replied confidently.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You know the routine. I still don't own it. Or Disney's song!  
>BabyGirlBabe: Your wish is my command! Tada; another chapter! Yipee(:<br>I'm not going to be able update until either late Sunday night or Monday afternoon! Sorry! And anyone's thoughts are in **_Italics; _**BTW that wasn't a though that was an example.**

Cat's 2 months along now. She still needs to tell her mom. That'll be interesting, but she knows she can go to Jade. It's not that she's worried about though, it's what the people at school will say, she needs to tell Beck though, since it is his baby after all.  
>"Wait, what if it's twins" She says to nobody, as she is alone in her room, cuddling Mr. Longneck.<br>"Then you can call one of them Jade" Jade said smirking as she walked into Cat's infectiously happy room, Cat laughed.  
>"Well I need to name one of them after the Godmother, right?" Cat said chirpily as she squeezed Mr. Longneck, watching Jade taking her place on the other side of her bed.<br>"Godmother?" Jade asked her best friend quizzically, studying the expression on Cat's face, trying to figure out whether she was joking or not.~  
>"Yeah Jadey! You're bestest friend in the entire world! And I love you" Cat announced, Jade's face broke into a huge grin and threw her arms around Cat, Cat looked startled at first but returned the hug.<br>"Thank you Cat! I won't let you down" Jade squealed which was rarely seen by anyone. Cat just laughed and decided they were going to watch the little mermaid.  
>"Thank you for asking me what I wanted to watch!" Jade said sarcastically still smiling, Cat just giggled and pressed play on the film.<p>

When part of your world came on Cat was in here element.  
>"Listen Jadey, i know aaaaaall the words" She said elongating the word all to emphasise just how many of the words she knew.<br>"Oh Cat, I don't doubt for a second that you do" She said with a smile.  
>Cat sat up straight on her bed, coughed as the song was going to come on: <p>

_**Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<br>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
>The girl who has everything?<strong>_

_**Look at this trove, treasures untold  
>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<br>Looking around here you'd think  
>Sure, she's got everything<strong>_

_**I've got gadgets and gizmo's a plenty  
>I've got whozits and whatzits galore<br>(You want thingamabobs? I've got 20)  
>But who cares? no big deal<strong>_

_**I want more, I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see wanna see 'em dancing<br>Walking around on those  
>(What do you call 'em? Oh, feet)<strong>_

_**Flipping your fins you don't get to far  
>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<br>Strolling along down a  
>(What's that word again?)<br>Street**_

_**Up where they walk, up where they run  
>Up where they stay all day in the sun<br>Wandering free  
>Wish I could be part of that world<strong>_

_**What would I give if I could live  
>Out of these waters?<br>What would I pay to spend a day  
>Warm on the sand?<strong>_

_**Bet'cha on land, they understand  
>Bet they don't reprimand their daughters<br>Bright young women, sick of swimming  
>Ready to stand and ready to know what the people know<strong>_

_**Ask 'em my questions  
>And get some answers<br>What's a fire and why does it  
>(What's the word?)<br>Burn, when's it my turn?**_

_**Wouldn't I love love  
>To explore that shore up above?<br>Out of the sea  
>Wish I could be part of that world<strong>_

Cat giggled at the expression on Jade's face as she had finished singing the song.  
>"Cat! How long did it take you to learn that?" Cat just laughed at her best friends question.<br>"Fourth time I watched the film I had the words down" They both laughed.

_Damn; Cat's gonna make an amazing mom! _Jade smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Time was flying past now, Cat was 4 months along. She was trying to hide it but she was getting slightly bigger now. She realised she needed to tell Beck. Face to Face. And tell her mom.

_Beck, we need to talk  
>- Cat<br>_

Beck was sat in his RV looking over pictures of him and Cat at the One Direction concert he took her to, for her birthday, she cried with happiness when Harry waved at her. That was when she told Beck she loved him. Suddenly his phone went off and 'BabyGirl' flashed on the screen. He never had the heart to change it. He was depressed to. Tori broke up with him for Ryder and he had a been a total dick to Cat.

_Sure, when&where?  
>- Beck<em>

Cat looked at her phone the nickname she gave him, which was 'Prince' flashed on the screen of her pink PearPhone, she never wanted to change it either, just in case they got back together.

_Urrm, Skybucks? At 4pm!  
>-Cat<em>

Beck smiled at the response, Cat always loved to get the hot chocolates with extra whipped cream and grated chocolate. 

_Sounds like a plan, see you in half an hour  
>- Beck<em>

Cat stood up and walked towards the bathroom to do her make-up, and lifted her top up to just below her chest. She saw a small bump beginning to form, she knew it would be soon everyone would notice. She applied her foundation and mascara and in a pair of white shorts and a baggy blue jumper, she set of to Skybucks. It was a 10 minute walk from Cat's house and when she got round the corner she saw Beck waiting there, he turned around and saw her. He smiled and waved. Butterflies appeared in her stomach, the spark was still there.  
>As she grew closer to Beck, she resisted going to jump into his arms as she usually would.<p>

"Hey Cat" Beck said with a smile as he opened the big, brown oak door's for Cat,  
>"Thanks Beck, you been ok?" She asked, walking through the door and walking straight up to the counter.<br>"Hi there! One hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and grated chocolate and one coffee, black and one sugar please" Cat asked chirpily, the worker smiled.  
>"Here you go gorgeous" He winked flirtatiously; Cat just rolled her eyes and walked over to where Beck was sitting. A secluded red leather booth in the corner of the room.<br>"So Cat, what did you need to talk about?" Asked Beck as he received the steaming hot coffee from his petite ex.  
>Cat sighed "I'm 4 months pregnant Beck, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier but you were with Tori and I didn't want to- mphm" Cat felt Beck's warm Canadian lips pressed against her strawberry flavoured lips.<br>"I still love you Cat, and I want to be with you and our unborn child forever" Beck explained passionately, as they held each other's gazes and hands.  
>"I love you too, and <span>we<span> want you to be with us forever." Cat replied, she squeezed his hand.

After laughter, tears and memories being shared between loving couple, they went back to Cat's.  
>"Jane?" Asked Beck reading from a list of names from Cat's PearPad, when her mom walked in.<br>"What are you kids upto?" Asked Delilah "Cat honey, now don't take this the wrong way but-"  
>"Mom I'm pregnant with Beck's child, I'm so sorry mommy" Cat cut her mother off, expecting to be yelled at, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body, she saw long brown hair covering her shoulders.<br>"I am upset honey, but I'll be there with you the whole time" Her mom reassured Cat, they both smiled their dimples showing.  
>"Sorry Mrs. Valentine, I understand if you're angry with me-" Beck said sadly to Cat's mother.<br>"Beck honey, don't be so silly, these things happen, you're practically my son, and I love you, but Cat, we need to get you to Obstetrician, but how far along are you?" Cat's mom explained, and then asked Cat.  
>"4 months along mom" Cat said sadly.<br>"It'll get easier honey, just you see" Delilah said comfortingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****CourtsxBatFan: Thankyou! And hell yeah she will; it's Cat. What can't she do?  
>LittleMissVictorious: Yeah they do! I couldn't put the re-love off any longer!<br>ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

"Cat honey, you have the doctor's today" Shouted up Cat's mom. It had 5 months. 5 months since Cat lost her virginity. 5 months since Cat had began to carry Beck Oliver's child.

"Coming mom" Shouted the red-head , who was beginning to show more and more by the day. Cat got her pink Juicy Couture bag she got for her birthday 2 years ago and slung it over her shoulder, and walked down the stairs as carefully as she could and saw her mom, Beck and her younger brother Frankie standing by the door, already to go.

"Why is Frankie coming, he's 14! Why does he need to come?" Cat practically yelled as she saw the surprised look on her younger brothers face.

"Jeez Cat, it's my niece or nephew in there y'know!" He replied angrily. Cat sighed and hugged her younger brother who returned the hug happily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I'm just a bit frustrated at the moment, any way shall we go to the doctors" She asked happily, and skipped out of the front door.

"Cat be careful" Worried Beck "I don't need nor want you or our child getting-" Beck was suddenly cut off by Andre.

"Your child! Your fucking child?" Shouted Andre angrily, making Cat jump, she hurried to the car followed by Frankie and Cat's mom. "Dude, I though you never had sex with Cat man, now you've gone and got her pregnant, Jesus!" Continued Andre, who was pissed that he was never told.

"Sorry man, but I've only known a month-" Began Beck

"Known what?" Asked Tori, wandering what the fuss was about.

"Cat pregnant" Explained Andre and judging by the suddenly angry look on Beck's face, realizing he wasn't meant to say anything, especially to Tori, although they made up, Cat would still never forget that day.

"Seriously Cat?" She shouted to Cat in the back of her mom's car. "We weren't gonna hate you! There's going to be a new talented member of the gang here in... how many months left?" She continued to shout.

"4 months left, and he or she is bound to be talented, and she'll have Cat's voice and Beck's... skin" Interrupted Jade, smirking at the glare she received from Beck.

"Can we go now please? And can everyone else come please?" Cat shouted, placing a hand on her 5 month pregnant stomach.

"Sure honey, come on everyone, in you come!" Exclaimed Cat's mom, smiling. Everyone piled into the back of Cat's mom's car, saying there 'hellos' to Cat and Frankie.

After arriving at the Doctor's surgery, and about 12 games of eye spy, they all exited the maroon car and walked into the surgery to get Cat signed in. People glared at Cat, she knew why but didn't want to face up to the fact of what they were all thinking: Slut.

"Hello there, Caterina Valentine, to see Dr. Jameson" Said Cat's mom, nicely yet in a professional voice, the receptionist nodded and smiled.

"I'm guessing that's you honey, I think, if you there now, he should be ready" She said still keeping her smile and fixing her gaze on a slightly uncomfortable yet smiling never the less Cat.

They walked through to the room 225, which they read of Cat's patient slip, and knocked twice on the big wooden doors. A happy women with blonde shoulder length hair and piercing green eye's and white lab coat on, with pink vans on her feet.

"Hello Caterina, how are you today?" She asked happily, holding the door open inviting everyone into the room. "Now, if you'd like to get comfortable on bed, we can get this scan up and running, and give you some pre-natal advice" She continued.

"Please call me Cat, and I'm very well thank you, but my stomach feels huge!" She giggled, making everyone else in the room chuckle. She went on to the black gurney and laid down lifting up her peach top, revealing a rather large stomach, surprising everyone.

"I didn't realise you were having triplets Cat" Joked Tori, but realising she scared Cat, immediately took it back. "I'm kidding Cat, you're probably not having twins"

"PROBABLY!" Screeched Cat, making everyone in the room wince "What the hell, do you mean probably, I can barely take care of Frankie when my mom's away, let alone 3 babies!" She continued, still yelling.

"Cat, you are NOT having twins, right Tori?" Beck explained sternly, making Tori snap her head in his direction, at the mention of her name.

"Beck's right you're probably having-"

"Twins" Exclaimed Cat's mom, "I can see it on the monitor" Cat was so invested in the argument, she didn't realise the Jell had been smeared across her stomach and the scan had already begun.

"Wha- what? Sorry, did you say I'm having FUCKING twins" Everyone stared in shock at Cat, not that she was having twins, but that she cursed. Cat never curses. Beck's mouth was wide open, he was in shock.

"We're having twins, twin what? Boys, girls, a boy and a girl?" Asked Beck, still surprised. The Doctor smiled, understanding their shock.

"Mr and Mrs Oliver" Something about that had a ring to it. Caterina Hannah Oliver. They both smiled at each other. "You're having twin girls"

"Beck"

"Yes, love?"

"We're having a baby"

"Nope"

"Huh?"

"We're having TWO babies"

Everyone smiled, they had faith in Cat and Beck. Everyone did.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: LittleMissVictorious: Twins indeed(:**

**No. I don't OWN victorious. I WANT victorious.**

"Robbie! Where's my water, pleeeease!" Cat yelled from her room, to where her friends were preparing their various lunches. She looked over to her bedside table where she saw a picture of her, Frankie, her mom and her dad, before he died in a drive-by shooting while trying to save a cat stuck in a well. He died 9 months ago. Cat was 7 months along, with her twin girls. Next to her photo of her family, she has the sonogram of her twins.

"Coming Cat" He shouted, running up the stairs, carrying Cat's water and PB and J sandwich, and walked through the doors of Cat's room, carrying the tray with the lunch.

"Awh Robbie, thank you so much, I was SO hungry, BUT NO ONE OFFERED ME ANYTHING TO EAT!" She screeched downstairs, so that everyone could hear her, making Beck groan.

"Don't you DARE groan at me Beckett Oliver, who do you think you are? YOU'RE THE REASON I'M 7 MONTHS PREGNANT IN THE FIRST PLACE" Beck lost it. He stormed upstairs, followed by Andre, Tori and Jade, in that order.

"YOU could've gone on the pill! YOU could've not asked me to cum in you! The fact that YOU'RE pregnant is a two-sided coin sweetheart" This made Cat realise that, she could've done all that.

"You're right! I'm so sorry" Sobbed Cat, Beck sighed and wrapped his arms around her shaking figure.

"I'm sorry baby, it wasn't just your fault. Now we're even because we've both said sorry, right?" This made Cat giggle.

"Kicking, they're kicking!" Screamed Cat excitedly, making the entire group of people run over and all put their hands on Cat's stomach all smiling, even Jade.

"Have you got any names yet?" Asked Andre, taking his hand off Cat's stomach and walking over to the chair in the far right corner of the room, taking a bite of his ham sandwich.

"We have indeed Mr. Harris" Cat explained in a posh British accent, making the entire room break into hysterics, although none of them found it that funny.

"What names do you have Cat?" Asked Jade, wiping tears away, from laughing so hard, and went and sat with her. "You do make me laugh Kitten" Said Jade, still smiling,

Tori stared at her.

"Kitten, what, are you in love with her, Kitten seriously?" Snorted Tori, earning a death glare from Jade.

"I do love Cat Vega, like a sister though, and I called her Kitten, because it's a baby Cat" Retorted Jade, in more explanatory manner then her usual saracastic tone which she acquired when talking to Tori.

"So, guys, what are the names?" Enquired Robbie, trying to break the tension in the room.

Cat began to giggle, she was now excited about having the twins, her mom told the school Cat was on a year long vacation at her sister's to give her some 'time away' from Beck. They brought it.

"For twin girl 1 we have, Jadelyn- Delilah Grace" This brought tears to Jade's eyes.

"Cat's idea" Beck said bluntly.

"Can it Oliver, anyway, I love you Cat" She said hugging her best friend.

"Love you too Jadey! And baby number two is Ellie-Victoria Mae" She said happily making Tori smile.

"How come there isn't one with my first name?" Asked Tori ungratefully, yet trying to sound chirpy and failing miserably.

"Because you can't name a child dog" Jade shot back smirking, making the rest of the group suppress laughter.

"Plus Tori, you did steal my boyfriend, but anyway we're all friends now, and we need to buy baby supplies, so to BabyWorld!" Commanded Cat, struggling to swing her feet round over the bed.

"To BabyWorld" Cheered the rest of the group, as they raced downstairs, to pile into two cars: Beck's and Andre's, Tori and Robbie went with Andre, leaving Jade to go with Beck and Cat.  
>Beck stayed upstairs with Cat to help her down the stairs.<p>

"Are you ok baby?" Asked Beck, a worried tone replacing his usual calm one.

Cat smiled reassuringly, and hugged him and she managed to get off the bed.  
>"I'm fine sweetheart, stop worrying! Please" She said still smiling.<p>

"Cat, I will NEVER stop worrying about you! You and our twins daughters are the most important things in my life right now" His brown eye's became watery. "I will protect them and you with my life, if it means I die, then so be it, because I love you Caterina, and I can't imagine life without you." His voice broke and didn't realise he was inhaling Cat's Red Velvet hair.

"Beck, you're the sweetest thing to ever walk this earth, but nothing will happen, Ok? I- We love you" She said stroking her boyfriends hair with one hand and placing a hand on her ever growing stomach with the other.

Beck lifted his head, and took Beck's hand and made his way downstairs, holding onto his girlfriend with dear life.

"Cat, where are you going?" Shouted the youngest Valentine from his room.

"To the baby store, do you wanna come?" She yelled back in reply, hearing his footsteps coming from his room and down the stairs, she gave him a hug and smiled.

"Yeah sure" He replied happily and gave a curt nod to Beck who smiled back.

"Who'd you want to ride with Frankie?" Asked Beck, knowing his reply would be with Cat, the brother and sister were very close, and always had been.

"Urrm, can I ride with you guys please?" He asked scratching back awkwardly, making the expectant smile, and Cat wrap one of her arms around her younger brother's neck.

"It's fine, you'll be sat next to Jade though" Warned Beck, expecting Frankie to ask to ride with Andre, instead he just smiled and walked out the front door.

"She's not as bad as you make her out to be Beck, I like Jade" He called back after approaching Beck's car, and sliding in next Jade, who welcomed him with a smile.

"Hey Frankie" She said as happily as you could imagine Jade West sounding.

"Hi Jade" He replied, returning the smile and watching Beck help Cat into the passenger side.

After an average car ride, with little small talk and 75% silence they arrived at BabyWorld.

"Right; Jade, Tori, Frankie and I will cover the cribs and strollers and the rest of you guys can take the changing table, car seats and half the clothes!"

"How come Frankie's coming with us?" Asked Tori quizzically, wondering why he wouldn't rather be with the guys.

"He, well... Frankie, do you wanna come with us?" Asked Cat, realising she just assumed that her younger brother would want to be dragged round the baby store with some girls.

"Urrm, yes please" He said blushing slightly, and began to walk to keep up with the girls as they ran randomly round the store.

The boys however, were having more trouble.

"HALF the clothes, what have we got ourselves into? AWH! I love my uncle! Getting... urrm... Twin 1 this shirt!" Exclaimed Andre happily, skipping round the stores, grabbing different dresses and tops and baby grows and bibs and throwing them into the shopping trolley.

"Twin 1" Snorted Robbie, rummaging through everything Andre had chosen.

"Jadelyn-Delilah Grace, and wow, Jadelyn is one lucky girl!" Beck laughed happily, as he saw all the dresses and other items.

Maybe things were going to be Ok, after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: LittleMissVictorious: Hehee(: Thankyou, Willow (In your story) is a really cute name! And I actually am proud of where this story is going! WOOOOOP!  
>I don't own Victorious.<strong>

They were ready. Hopefully. They had the strollers, the car seats, ALL the clothes –Mostly picked out by Andre- the baths and anything else they could possibly need. Cat was 8 months along now, still rapidly growing. Today they were painting the rooms.

"Cat, are you sure you don't mind me going out with the guys today?" Asked Beck, as he pulled his black Tee over his head.

"Honey, you've been at my every Beck and Call" She began as she broke into hysterical laughter, making Beck begin to laugh as well.

The young couple were sat hysterically laughing on the bed, Beck still unsure as to why they were.

"Babe, what's so funny?" Asked Beck, wiping away his tears from the laughing episode a few moments ago.

"I used your name, but not in that context" She said, still crying with laughter, making Beck laugh harder, even though it wasn't all that funny.

"Anyway! You do too much for me as it is" She got out of bed, and started to lightly push him out of the bedroom and down the stairs, towards the front door. She kissed him on the lips and lightly shoved him out the front door, and watched out of the window as he got into the car with Andre, she laughed at the looked of mock anger on Beck's face and waved goodbye.

She went upstairs and changed into a pair of her dad's dungaree's and a plain white maternity Tee. She walked downstairs and unlocked the door. She decided to text Jade and Tori.

_Let yourself in, the door is unlocked. Xxxx  
>-Cat<em>

_Ok, will do!xxxx  
>-Jade<em>

_Kk, see you then!xxx  
>-Tori<em>

Cat smiled and put her phone in her pocket and made her way towards to the back door leading to a spacious garden, filled with red roses and yellow daffodils and green foliage, all be accentuated by the glorious blue sky, that happened to of appeared today. She walked on the footpath to the garden shed, and unlocked the door, walked in, reached over and picked up four pots of Coral Pink paint and carried them round, back into the house and saw Jade and Tori in the kitchen, pouring themselves some orange juice.

"Cat! Give me those! You shouldn't be carrying shit! Let alone paint, Jesus, what would Beck say?"  
>Scolded Jade as she took the paint off of Cat and piled it into Tori's arms, making Cat laugh.<p>

"Sorry Jadey, shall we go upstairs and paint now?" She said innocently, and smiling brightly as she took Jade's arm and walked towards the stairs, followed by a struggling Tori.

By the time they reached the spare room, Tori's arms were about to drop off. They pushed the door and walked into the empty room. Tori set the paint down on the floor and huffed impatiently.

"Why couldn't you of carried that Jade?" Tori asked angrily, tapping her foot on the floor, surveying the room.

"Couldn't be bothered" She replied bluntly, making Tori's eye's roll.

The girls got the dust sheets and put them over the carpet, to make sure, any stray paint didn't splash onto the pink carpet.

"Ok, so Tori, you paint the left wall, Jade; the right one and I'll paint the front wall, Ok?" Cat instructed, earning nods from the two other girls.

Twenty minutes into the painting of the girls room, Cat decided to start singing.

_**Give me a second I,  
>I need to get my story straight<br>My friend's are in the bathroom getting higher than the  
>empire state<br>My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a<br>scar, and  
>I know I gave it to you months ago<br>I know you're trying to forget  
>But between the drinks and subtle things<br>The holes in my apologies  
>You know I'm trying hard to take it back<br>So if by the time the bar closes  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home**_

_**Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<br>**_The other girls began to join in, making music, beautiful to the ears of any normal being._**  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun  
><strong>_They began to dance round the room, dropping their pant rollers and all putting their heart and soul into the song._**  
>Now I know it I'm not<br>All that you got  
>I guess that I, I just thought<br>Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
>But our friends are back<br>So let's raise a cup  
>'Cause I found someone to carry me home<strong>_

_**Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>_

_**Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<br>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**_ The girls all came together smiling, knowing they would treasure these sort of memories, making them smile more._**  
>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana) <strong>_Cat was singing while Tori and Jade were harmonising together, something they never thought they would do._**  
>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<br>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**_

_**The world is on my side  
>I have no reason to run<br>So will someone come and carry me home**_

_**Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>_

_**Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>_

_**So if by the time the bar closes  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home tonight**_

They all laughed, but realised Cat may have laughed a little too hard.

"Cat honey did you-" Jade began but realised there was blood, and that wasn't pee. Cat began crying, and doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Jadey it hurts!" Screamed Cat, as she began to close her eye's to block out the pain.

"Cat honey, open your eyes! We need to you to stay awake! Please!" Cat cried desperately.

That was the last thing Cat heard. The desperate edge, that began to take over Jade's normally ice cold persona completely. She began to slip in and out of consciousness, before she slipped into a peaceful abyss, a dream world filled with Pink tree's and rainbow's and unicorns and... Her father?

"Daddy!"

**Part 1 complete!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: LittleMissVictorious: Your wish is my command!  
>AJ Kenobi: I don't think you're nitpicky at all, in fact I appreciate your honest and I agree, but thank you!<br>**_Italics = Dreams/Thoughts, _**Bit in this case they're thoughts.  
>Any made up words are mine unless proven otherwise, unlike Victorious.<strong>

"_Daddy" Cat yelled as she ran towards the ghostly figure of her father.  
>"Why can see you, did I die?" She asked as she felt her eye's well up with tears.<em>

_"Oh princess, you're not dead, nearly though, you're my little fighter aren't you! Oh my dove, I love you so much, please never forget that! Look after your mother and Frankie and Jadelyn and Ellie, please? Beck will treat you good, I'm always watching you my darling" Her father cooed as he hugged his crying daughter, she grabbed his shirt and cried._

_"I miss you so much Daddy, why did you have to die? WHY? Why no-one else?" She sobbed, hugging him harder; she felt her father's comforting hands rub circles on her back._

_"Sweetheart, i miss you too! But I died doing something I loved, Keeping Cat's safe" He smiled, making his daughter giggle.  
>"Darling, I'm so proud of you, and your brother! I love you both so much! Bye my daughter" He said, after kissing her head, he began slowly fading. Further away until Cat could no longer see him<em>

"DADDY!" She screamed, falling to her knees sobbing; she looked down and realised she had a flat stomach causing her to bolt upright, still shaken from her... dream? Was it a dream though? It seemed so real.  
>"Daddy... Beck? Oh Beck, are they ok? The girls I mean, wait why're you crying?" Cat exclaimed, but saw Beck's sad face which was incredibly cute yet a horrible sight for her to see, light up in happiness.<br>"You're alive... I mean awake... No I mean alive!" He argued with himself, making the mother of his two angels giggle.

"Yes honey, I'm alive, but are the girls Ok?" She asked worriedly, but after she saw the smiled appear on her boyfriends face, she relaxed, her back un-tensed and her brow un-furrowed, she tried to move, but a surge of pain shot through her body, making her cry out and her Beck to run next to her side.

"Cat! The doctor said not to move, you had an emergency Caesarean Section babygirl, it's going to hurt for a while!" Exclaimed Beck, making Cat scowl.

"How in the name of all that is holy was I supposed to know that Beckett, I almost FRIGGIN' died, yet you expected me to revive myself long enough to hear NOT to move, huh?" She snapped, making Beck cower in his seat, because although Cat is sweet and innocent, you annoy her; you're going to be sorry.

"You're right sorry baby, now, would you like to hold your incredibly tiny daughters?" He said changing the subject whilst trying to hide his nervousness.

Cat giggled excitedly. "Yes please, are they going to be Ok, y'know them being a month early and all?" She asked as a scared tone began to take over her voice, and her brow re-furrowed and her back re-tensed, it all seemed like a vicious cycle to Cat.

"The doctor said that they should be fine! And here my love" Beck began as he walked over to one of the incubators. "Is Jadelyn-Delilah Grace Valentine-Oliver"

This made Cat laugh. "Honey, she'll need a stamp just for her name!"

"Who will?" Asked Jade as she saw Cat holding her God-Daughter, who had Cat's big brown doe like eye's yet Beck's skin colour and judging by quite alot of the hair she had, her hair was just like Beck's too.  
>In tow behind Jade was Andre, then Tori followed by Robbie then Cat's mom Delilah and then Frankie, who was on crutches.<p>

"Jadelyn-Delilah Grace Valentine-Oliver will and Frankie what happened?" Cat asked as she continuously looked her little brother up and down trying to figure out what could've possibly happened in the...

"Beck, how long was I out?"

"I dunno, 'bout 12 hours" He replied nonchalantly.

What could've happened to Frankie in the Twelve hours she was out?

"Frankie, what happened? Your leg I mean?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well, Rob and I were having a race round the hospital, and then I tripped over a wheelchair, out the front doors of the hospital and my leg got ran over by a bike" Explained Frankie, realising the rest of the teenagers were laughing, he got defensive, yet after replaying it in his head, he realised it was pretty funny.

"Hey Frankie"

"Yeah Beck?"

"Wanna hold your Niece?" Asked Beck as he handed him Ellie-Victoria Mae Valentine-Oliver, yet another long winded, stamp worthy name.

"She's beautiful, she looks like you Cat" Cooed the new uncle, as he looked up and smiled at Cat, who smiled warmly back.

"You're so much like dad was Frankie, he was so kind and lovely and sweet, and so are you, you're going to be just like him when he was older" Cat said passionately, watching as her younger brothers eye's brimmed with tears. He handed Ellie to his mother and wiped his eyes furiously to avoid crying in front of his sisters friends.

"Do you mean that Cat?" He asked smiling, but you could still tell he wanted to cry and was touched by what Cat said.

"Every word. I'm going to have a rest now, sorry, I'm so tired, but you can all stay here, no moustaches on my face though" She joked, turning to away from the group and getting comfortable before slowly falling asleep.

After half an hour, they were all playing games and joking about fun times they'd had.

"And Frankie and Cat fell over that log, and an entire group of, like elderly people just stood there and laughed" Explained Andre in tears of laughter, making everybody else laugh, and while the babies were asleep, everyone was just in awe of Cat, of how beautiful she looked, even after nearly dying, how peaceful she looked, even after having to carry twins for 8 months, how strong she was after going through her father's death, then getting pregnant.

But, after all that, Cat was still Cat. She was never going to change. They just had to live with that, but they had funny feeling, they would somehow love her the way she was, all the time. No matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Dang this was hard to write! I had extreme writers block! Meh. But still, here is the chapter.**

"BECK!" Screeched Cat, as she packed things into boxes. They were moving out of Cat's moms place, and into an apartment of their own. Cat was going back to school soon, and leaving Jadelyn and Ellie with Beck's mom, during the day.

"Yes honey?" Asked a very tired Beck, who was attempting to settle Jadelyn, who surprisingly much like her aunty; Grumpy and Restless. To the teen parents, it seemed this girl was either never tired or a vampire.

"Is Jadelyn asleep yet, because we need to go, and I don't want her to scream whilst we're moving in! Because otherwise we'll get NOTHING done" She shouted down from upstairs, while packing all their clothes into cardboard boxes.

"Almost babe, hang on!" He yelled in hushed tone, as he rocked Jadelyn some more, trying to help her drift off into a peaceful sleep.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Cat screeched as she came downstairs and took out her headphones. Jadelyn began to scream, causing Beck to inwardly curse at Cat, for having woken up the newly-seemingly peaceful baby, making Beck wince at the loudness of scream, thus making Ellie scream too.

Cat picked up the other screaming baby, and put a dummy in her mouth.  
>She sat down on a chair in the dining room and Beck sat on the table, kissing their two month old daughter on the head simultaneously, as Cat began to sing.<p>

___**Since the day they got married,  
>He'd been praying for a little baby boy, <strong>_She smiled at Beck, knowing all though he'd never admit it, he's wanted a boy, to teach him Beck's boyish way's but instead they got blessed with two beautiful girls._**  
>Someone he could take fishing,<br>Throw the football, be his pride and joy,  
>He could already see him holding that trophy,<br>Taking his team to state,  
>But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,<br>All those big dreams changed,**_

_**And now, he's wrapped around their finger,  
>they're the center of his whole world,<br>And his heart belongs to them sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect,  
>All American girls<strong>_

_**Sixteen short years later,  
>They were falling for the senior football star,<br>Before you knew it they were dropping passes,  
>Skipping practice just to spend more time with them,<br>The coach said, hey boys what's your problem,  
>Tell me have you lost your minds,<br>Daddy said they'll lose your free ride to college,  
>Boy, you better tell her goodbye,<strong>_

_**But now, he's wrapped around their finger  
>They're the center of his whole world<br>And his heart belongs to them sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
>All American<strong>_

_**And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
>She said, be honest, tell me what you want<br>And he said, honey you outta know**_

_**A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
>I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl<strong>_

_**Now, he's wrapped around their finger  
>They're the center of his whole world<br>And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
>All American girls<strong>_

_**All American girls.**_

Beck smiled and looked down at the little girls, smiling up at their parents. Cat and Beck exchanged looks, realizing, for once, young Jadelyn was in fact quite and sleeping. Beck put the infant into the cars seat and strapped her in, followed by Cat, who also came and strapped in Ellie. They both sighed happily, looking contently at their sleeping daughters in the car and Beck embraced the petite red-head and they kissed passionately.

"Oh Beck, what have we got ourselves into here?" She asked in an exasperated tone, with a smile playing on her lips.

"I don't really know love, I really don't! But all I do know is, I have the three most possible girls in the world" He said making Cat blush. They stood there for about 10 minutes in each others, and before they knew it, they were doing something every girl dreamed of: Kissing each other in the pouring rain.

About an hour later, they both walked inside and continued to pack the stuff into boxes, the remainder of the stuff was packed and the rest of the stuff was already at the apartment.

"Beck, do you remember how we got together?" Asked Cat, smiling as she put kitchen utensils into boxes labelled kitchen draw 1 and draw 2, and many boxes labelled after cupboards to cubby holes and units to shelves.

Beck chuckled, writing on another box in permanent marker, again for the kitchen. "How could I forget baby? You were either high or very hyper that day"

"It was sherbet!" Exclaimed Cat with mock anger lacing her elegant, feminine voice. 

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_I'm like A bird, I only fly away" Sung Cat loudly, from the usually derelict church yard park, she was on the swing in the darkness, she was 12 years old and very hyper at this precise moment and could not calm down. Her parents were too busy with Frankie to even care about Cat, she knew they loved her, but had a very funny way of showing it._

"_I don't know where my home is" Came a voice from the darkness, the shady looking silhouette figure was in fact 12 year old Beckett Oliver, who was about to start the exact same school as she was; Hollywood Arts. An elite performing arts school situated in Hollywood, for some of the most talented teenagers who happen to get in._

"_You're Beckett Oliver right? Want some candy? I have liquorice, rice. What're you into?" Exclaimed Cat excitedly, jumping of the swing with plenty or grace and poise, that was until she fell._

"_Yes I am, and you're beautiful, am I right?" He flirted, he was an extreme ladies man. He was known for that. But there was something about her, that made him feel different._

"_Why would my parents call me beautiful?" She asked, a completely serious expression taking over her normally smiling face._

_"Because it's true"_

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"You were such a flirt!" Joked Cat, as they began to drive off to their new apartment.

"Hey Cat?"

"Yes Beckett?"

"Will we make it through?"

"I think we might" Cat said in happy yet hushed tone as she glanced over her daughters in the back. "I think we might just make it through" Cat was still smiling.

**A/N – IT'S OVER! But I have a sequel planned, mostly focused on Cat and Frankie(Cat's little brother) SO thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
